


унисон

by mfoer



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: у алекса трясутся руки так, как еще никогда не.резонанс, что внутри, удается унять легко — этому научился еще в детстве. удавалось и все последние годы, но не сейчас.





	унисон

У Алекса трясутся руки так, как еще никогда не.

Резонанс, что внутри, удается унять легко — этому научился еще в детстве. Удавалось и все последние годы. Организм как слаженный механизм, сбоев не допускает. По частям соединить, рассмотреть под микроскопом — подтвердит, что все работает вместе, только сердце, наверно, отставлено в сторону. Так нужно, да, нужно, по-другому никак. Но главное, главное ведь всегда это руки. Руки — инструмент, руки — это его хлеб. Ими он ведет легко по выглаженным костюмам, накрахмаленным рубашкам. По кристально чистым наволочкам, по идеально расставленной в шкафу посуде. Машет соседу через дорогу, с которым каждый раз встречается рано утром, когда идет на работу. Это все руки — стандартные, как у других.

Важная часть начинается, когда он выходит из машины, припаркованной у здания серого, безликого до жути. Там, внутри МИ-6, сотни людей, таких же безликих. И задач, и миссий, никому по сути ненужных. Выполнять которые — руками — уверенно, осторожно, быстро — у него начало получаться почти сразу. Там ведь ничего сложного и не было. Найти какие-то документы, раскрыть заговор российского ФСБ, замести следы после неудачной операции и все ниже, ниже по списку.

Главное просто отключить эмоции.

Это все были руки — профессионала, рабочие. Такие были только у сотни работников разведки, или и того меньше. Они работали точно, как часы, никогда не подводили. Вот открывать замки, к примеру, он научился вообще еще задолго до начала службы. Много раз тренировался дома, в особняке родителей. Там с легкостью мог поместится десяток-другой семей, еды и места с легкостью бы хватило на всех — в детстве он почему-то об этом часто думал. Замков зато там было предостаточно, как и дверей — отпирай не хочу.  
Руки. Твердые. Это все было будто тысячу лет назад, или не с ним даже. Так, прочитал, наверное, в одной из сотен книг, проглоченных одна за одной, вереницей, каждая — за полдня, быстрее, и еще. Сейчас же руки — трясутся, и никак их, проклятых, не унять. Не остановить сердце, отдающее тяжелым уханьем в уши. Они, наверное, все против него сговорились. Вся система решила просто отказать.

Все равно удается зафиксировать, что в комнате холоднее уже как минимум на десять градусов (хотя прикован он к месту, будто весь покрылся льдинками, не пошевелиться, не слова сказать). Если все тело работает уже наперекосяк, то разве это — этот холод — правда? Может, все наоборот, может, здесь температура перешагнула уже сто, а может и двести градусов по фаренгейту. Зажги спичку — и все взорвется, взлетит на воздух и рассыпется в прах. Но он не узнает, так оно или нет, если не вернет себе контроль на происходящим.  
Руки все трясутся, а рядом все стоит он. Дэнни. Простояли так уже минут десять, точно. И даже если знать, что именно из-за зеленоглазого его, стоящего напротив, все внутри и пошло наперекосяк, легче не становится. Унять вибрации не получается. Резонанс вырвался наконец наружу, овладел всем телом.

Тут его руку обхватывает чужая. Хотя, какая чужая. Она уже своя, родная, роднее, может, даже своей собственной.

Ну вот и все. Руки больше не трясутся, в комнате — не жарко и не холодно. Глаза напротив все те же, зеленые. Руки не трясутся, они же подхватили мелодию, которая была рядом. Они теперь с ним не просто вместе, а одно целое. Его ритм — уже не его собственный. Здесь теперь звучат два ритма, и в голове проносится легко и быстро: если он когда-нибудь вдруг споткнется, рядом будет то, что позволит опять зазвучать ровно. И руками обхватить другую руку. Унисон.


End file.
